covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Cecil W. Stoughton
| birth_place = Oskaloosa, Iowa U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Merritt Island, Florida U.S. | nationality = American | field = Photography | training = | movement = | works = | patrons = John F. Kennedy, Lyndon B. Johnson | influenced = | awards = | signature = }} Cecil William Stoughton (January 18, 1920 – November 3, 2008) was an American photographer. Born in Oskaloosa, Iowa, Stoughton is best known for being President John F. Kennedy's photographer during his White House years.Trivedi 2004. See also May 16, 1961 letter from President Kennedy to United States Secretary of the Army Cyrus Vance, commending Captain Stoughton. During World War II he was assigned to the First Motion Picture Unit.Sullivan, Patricia (2008-11-06). "Cecil Stoughton, 88; Kennedy White House Photographer". The Washington Post. Accessed 2012-05-29. He was a captain in the United States Army Signal Corps when he was assigned to the White House Army Signal Agency. Stoughton's behind-the-scene pictures of John and Jacqueline and their children in their public and personal life were pivotal in shaping the public's view of the U.S. first family. He took over eight thousand pictures of the family spanning the 34-month period beginning with Kennedy's inauguration and ending with his assassination.Trask 1988. Stoughton took the only photograph ever published showing John F. Kennedy, Bobby Kennedy and Marilyn Monroe together.Trivedi 2004. "I got a shot of JFK, Bobby Kennedy, and Marilyn all in the same frame when they were packed in the library with a whole bunch of other guests." See photograph here. Stoughton was present at the motorcade at which Kennedy was assassinated, and was subsequently the only photographer on board Air Force One when Lyndon B. Johnson was sworn in as the next President. Stoughton's famous photograph of this event depicts Johnson raising his hand in oath as he stood between his wife Lady Bird Johnson and a still blood-spattered Jacqueline Kennedy. Stoughton recounted this event and his service as White House photographer during Johnson's first two years in office in an oral history contributed to the Lyndon Baines Johnson Library and Museum. being sworn in, following the assassination of President John Kennedy.]] with his son John F. Kennedy, Jr. in 1963]] In 2008, Stoughton appeared on the television series Antiques Roadshow and recounted his story and presented prints of his photographs from his personal collection, including a print of his photograph of Johnson being sworn in that Johnson had signed, and a photograph of Johnson in the Oval Office as he signed the photo of his swearing in.See [http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/roadshow/archive/200702A13.html Roadshow archive], PBS Online by WGBH Educational Foundation. Stoughton appeared at the Orlando, Florida Roadshow on June 30, 2007; the segment was aired in the episodes Orlando, Hour 3 (#1206) (first aired February 11, 2008) and Politically Collect, Hour 3 (#1219) (first aired November 3, 2008). See also slideshow of photographs and letters from Stoughton's collection. He died in Merritt Island, Florida, just nine months after his appearance on Antiques Roadshow describing his iconic photograph, which was done as part of the LBJ Centennial. Stoughton died a little over two months after the 100th anniversary of LBJ's birth. Notes References * * * External links * *[http://www.floridatoday.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20080126/LIFE/801260301/-1/archives Stoughton featured on Antiques Roadshow] * Photo by Stoughton of Kennedy brothers with Marilyn Monroe Category:1920 births Category:2008 deaths Category:American photographers Category:United States Army officers Category:People from Mahaska County, Iowa Category:People associated with the John F. Kennedy assassination Category:Presidency of Lyndon B. Johnson Category:First Motion Picture Unit personnel